


A mission in a restaurant

by Mycroffed



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i think, this isn't feelsy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On date night, Clint is sent on a mission, only everything doesn't turn out as he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mission in a restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudoing and commenting!

Clint had been looking forward to date night for ages now. It had been at least a couple of months since the two of them had clear schedules so that they could go out together. Phil and Clint had seen each other around the office all the time, especially when Clint barged in there to get Phil to get some food. The agent tended to forget to take care of himself, so Clint had made it his job to look after him when he could.

But that night, they were supposed to go on a date together. It had been on their calendar for almost a month now, but he had just been alerted by director Fury that he was supposed to go on an undercover mission for at least tonight, maybe even longer. Clint wanted to refuse – he did start to complain but Fury quickly made it clear that if he didn’t go on the mission, he would be stuck at administration for the next month.

So Clint gave in and went to HQ to get briefed. Once there, in Fury’s office, it sounded like an incredibly boring mission. He was supposed to sit in a restaurant, keeping an eye on a man Fury refused to give a picture of. With a sigh, he grabbed the file and got up. “Consider it done, sir.”

Fury nodded and let Clint go. As soon as the man had left the office, he got out his phone and texted an apology to Phil, trying to explain that he had a new mission. Phil soon texted back that it was fine, that he had a mission as well. After that text, Clint just took a deep breath and prepared himself for the mission.

 

*

 

When he walked into the restaurant, he quickly straightened his suit – it was a fancy restaurant, if he hadn’t dressed up, he wouldn’t have been allowed inside – before he walked to one of the men at the door.

“I have a reservation in the name of Barton?” He asked softly.

The man checked his book and frowned slightly when he couldn’t find a reservation on that name. “I only have a reservation for Barton-Coulson and that’s for two people. Are you meeting up with someone?”

Clint frowned slightly. “Did you say Coulson?” His eyes started to scan the room, until, yes, there he was. Phil was sitting at a table for two with a candle in the middle of it. Clint sighed, but a small smile had appeared on his face as he was guided towards the table.

Phil, the gentleman he is, got up and pulled the chair out for Clint.

“Thank you.” Clint whispered softly. “And I’m really glad that you’re here, but I really am on a mission here, so I won’t be able to pay attention to everything you say or do.”

“What’s the name of the man you’re supposed to be watching? Clark Gregg? Meet him in the flesh, honey.” Phil looked so incredibly smug as he was sitting there.

“You set this up, didn’t you? You and Fury, working together to get me here without telling me.” He shook his head. “The two of you, you’re bastards, you know that?”

“But you still love me.” Phil said softly. “And I needed to get you here without raising any suspicion. If I asked you on a date here, you would’ve asked for the reason.”

“Well, then now I ask, why have you asked me here?” He had an excited feeling in his stomach, something that wanted to get out of there. “Do you have something to ask me?”

“Clint, be patient. When the nice waiters have brought us some champagne, then I will answer all your questions.” Phil placed his hand on Clint’s. He quickly signed to the man with a soft smile on his face. _I love you_.

Before Clint could even return the signalling, a waiter turned up next to him. He handed the archer a glass of the best champagne they had. “Phil, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you’re trying to seduce me.” He joked softly.

But Phil didn’t reply to him, not once he had his own glass. He reached inside his suit and got out a small box. Before Clint could say anything, Phil was already on one knee, looking up at him. “Clint. I have never imagined a better partner than you. I love you for now and for ever. If I hadn’t found you, I think I probably would’ve been lost. Clinton Francis Barton, will you marry me?”

After a slight wince from hearing his full name, his ears finally registered what Phil was asking. “You only had to ask, sir.” He whispered softly as he pulled the man into a passionate kiss, barely hearing the people around them clap. He was completely lost in the moment where it was only him and Phil, the way it should be, the way it was always going to be from now on. “Yes, Phil, of course I’ll marry you.”

He watched happiness spread over the agent’s face before he pulled him in his arms. Yes, this was it, this was how his life was going to be.


End file.
